El final del día
by Giny Scully
Summary: Es un Post 1x08 The Well, así que si no quieres saber spoilers y no lo has visto, mejor no entres. Desde el punto de vista de Skye, lo que paso cuando Ward la dejo en el bar del hotel y se subió a su habitación.


**Disclaimer:** El final del día es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de Shield, Skye, Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: El año pasado con la jubilación de Fringe me quedó un hueco libre para rellenar con una serie más de las que seguiría semanalmente. El hueco se lleno con rapidez ante la aparición de la serie Agentes de SHIELD que levanta amores y odios entre el fandom a partes iguales, pero que a mi me tiene encantada de la vida.

Y es que lo mismito que me gusto su piloto, lo mismito o más me está encantando el resto de la serie. ¿Y qué pasa cuando me engancho a una serie? Que busco fanfic. ¿Y qué es lo siguiente que pasa? Que intento escribir fic. Hay veces que se terminan, hay otras veces que no, pero el otro día tras ver el capi 1x08 The Well este pequeño fic casi salió solo.

Pido comprensión, como siempre que empiezo a escribir sobre un nuevo fandom, porque hay que pillarle el tono a los personajes. Espero que os guste.

**Resumen:** Ward se va a dormir y se encuentra con la puerta de May abierta, Skye se queda en el bar y se va a buscar a Jemma para ir de juerga. No escribo sobre casos, eso ya lo sabéis.

**Tipo:** Para mayores de 13 años por vocabulario. Post 1x08 The Well, con spoilers de este capitulo. Oneshot, 869 palabritas de nada, contado desde el punto de vista de Skye.

**Escrito en noviembre de 2013.  
**

* * *

**El final del día.**

Había bebido mucho, seguramente demasiado. Su celebro tenía latidos arrítmicos desacompasados con los de su corazón y sonaban mucho más altos. Hacía mucho que no sé corría una juerga, tal vez demasiado, lo de estar encerrada en un avión con un jefe, la Caballería, dos genios que dudaba hubieran pasado la adolescencia y Ward, siempre a punto de morir en el siguiente destino, no dejaba mucho tiempo para diversiones mundanas.

Y no es que no tuvieran estrés que aliviar.

Le había costado más de media hora convencer a Jemma de que se merecían una buena juerga, Leo se apunto en cuanto la chica dijo sí. A la segunda cerveza los dos estaban más que dormidos, cansados, aburridos… y se cogieron un taxi de vuelta al hotel.

Si fueran otros, ella pensaría que había sido una escusa barata para quedarse a solas y hacerlo como conejos, toda la noche, alejados de superiores, en una habitación de verdad, sin miedo a morir por causas extrañas, solo preocupados por vivir.

Sin embargo tiene una visión recurrente de Fitz durmiendo como un querubín abrazado a un oso de peluche marrón. Solo. Curiosamente esa imagen mental no la produce carcajadas como sería lo más normal, si no más bien cierta ternura que no recuerda tener.

Los agentes de SHIELD la están cambiando y no es más ruda.

La relación de Fitz y Simmons la fascina, como casi todo en ese enorme y maravilloso avión y en su nuevo trabajo de súper espía súper secreto súper mega guay estupendo o Dios mío que nos matan. Duda que alguien pueda amarse más que ellos, pero no llega a entender esa clase de amor, aunque sin lugar a dudas la gustaría.

Ella por su parte se quedó con Tom no recuerda su apellido, no sabe si se lo dijo y no apuesta nada, que realmente valga algo, a que se llame Tom de verdad. Era guapo, era atractivo y tenía un acento inglés encantador, se parecía bastante a Grant. Moreno, ojos negros, mirada misteriosa, buenos abdominales, buen culo...

Su imagen visual de Grant es la de un hombre enfadado y sin camiseta empotrándola contra una pared, y haciéndola cosas muy poco fraternales que la impedirían dormir durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

Solo la queda suspirar.

La pone a 1000 sin ni siquiera pretenderlo y luego añora sentirse protegida y a gusto entre sus fuertes brazos mientras hablan de banalidades o de cómo se maneja un arma de fuego.

Es enfermizo.

Sabe que no es un sentimiento adecuado, por que trabajan juntos y él la entrena y no es bueno mezclar cosas… Y tiene debilidad por los hombres autoritarios, por todo eso de haberse criado sola y demás mierdas psicológicas.

Ward tiene muy mal carácter y problemas psicológicos seguramente a la altura de los suyos.

Sin embargo…

Es como una abeja ante la miel.

La llama sumamente la atención todo lo relacionado con él y sobre todo lo relacionado con su pasado familiar. Seguramente porque ella no lo tiene y lo desearía, o tal vez por que una mierda de historial familiar la reconforta por no haberlo tenido.

Tras el décimo chupito el ambiento con Tom ya se había más que caldeado en un reservado y es cuando en mitad de un jadeo la realidad se hizo más que plausible al susurrar el nombre de Ward.

Vergonzante hasta límites que prefiere no recordar.

Está convencida de que a Tom no le hubiera importando mucho que le llamara como quisiera mientras siguieran montándoselo en el reservado, pero su cabeza empezó a palpitar y de repente se hizo consciente de su estado de embriaguez y de más cosas… Así que se volvió para él hotel. Y aunque las pocas neuronas que aún tenían capacidad de pensamiento la gritaban que estaba loca, compró una botella de whisky, por que estaba feo presentarse con las manos vacías, y se plantó ante la puerta de Grant.

Llevaba cinco minutos ante su puerta respirando hondo mientra las palpitaciones de su cerebro se acompasaban con las de su corazón y pensaba por décima vez que qué mierda estaba haciendo.

Sólo quería hablar.

¿Sólo quería hablar? ¿En serio? ¿A las cinco de la mañana, borracha y con una botella de whisky?

Volvió a respirar profundamente.

Si realmente quería hablar a lo mejor sería más adecuado no estar borracha, aunque sí él no estaba borracho no cree que la fuera a contar nada.

A lo mejor podría ser ella la que contara…

Apenas un ruido la sacó de sus divagaciones cuando la puerta de al final del pasillo, donde se alojaba May, se abrió. En décimas de segundo pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería salir corriendo, porque aquello tenía que ser algo así como que tu madre te pillara intentando colar a tu novio en tu cuarto… pero no la dio tiempo a racionar y se irguió lo más posible para no parecer aún más patética.

Ward salió sigiloso de la habitación de la Caballería y no en mejor estado de embriaguez que ella. De repente las palpitaciones pararon. Al levantar la vista sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y ahí se acabo la noche, y también el día.

Fin


End file.
